Of a Mothers Love and Sacrifice
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: The war with Madara ended two years ago, and the long awaited realization of Sakura's feelings for Naruto has emerged. But when she finally gets the courage to tell him how she feels what will happen? For a shinobi a fariy tale ending is not usally in the cards. Heartach, pain and sacrifice are what make up a shinobis life, but Sakura has a little somethign extra to add to the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Dont hurt me but new story!**

**So I wasn't going to publish this until I had updated all my stories but I'm currently in the process of doing that and it is my spring break, plus I wanted to see the reviews from this story while I was updating my others.**

**Well here it is, the first chapter to Of a Mothers Love and Sacrifice.**

* * *

The sounds of glass bottles clanking and laughter filled the busy bar as Sakura downed her 7th shot. A light blush graced her face from the affects of the booze she had been drinking that night. "Come on Sakura just go up to him!" Ino yelled from next to her friend, the blonde had had about the same amount of alcohol as the pinkette but clearly was unable to hold her liqueur as well. The blush on the girls face darkened further and this time it was not from the alcohol. Currently the two girls were at a going away party for Sakura and Kakashi, the two were going on a two year long mission for research on a new jutsu to help Konoha upgrade their abilities on the battle field.

Although it was techniquely a time of peace Tsunade had her doughts on just how long things would stay peaceful. It had been about 2 years since Obito and Madara attacked the village and were taken down by Naruto. A lot had happened within these last two years, the village was finally rebuilt to its former glory. Sasuke had been released from jail about 4 months ago. The Uchiha had come back willingly after the war with Madara had ended, he had finally gotten the closure he so desperately needed regarding his brothers death. He learned that his brother had done what he did because he loved the village, and while he loved his family as well he had put the needs of his village above his family. Sasuke knew it would be disrespectful to his brothers memory if he continued to try and destroy the village. It had been a big shock to Sakura and Naruto when he joined their side of the fight at the end of the war but Naruto was grateful to have his brother back and on their side.

Sakura while glade to have her teammate back found that she no longer felt an intense longing for the last remaining Uchiha, instead that longing was replaced with a brotherly love. She found that her childhood crush was just that a crush and that she was just glade to have her teammate back but only as that a teammate, or a brother.

Also the last two years allowed Sakura and Naruto to rise in the ranks, both earning their jonin status, both growing in strength and now at the young age of 18 they were highly respected in the shinobi community. The development that had occurred over the past two years that was currently flustering the pinkette, was her realized feelings for her blonde teammate.

At first when Sakura knew that Sasuke was back for good, even if in a jail cell she worried that herself and Naruto wouldn't have much in common anymore. Their main goal for the past 4 years had been to get their friend back and that goal had made them grow close, so with the absence of that goal Sakura found that a weight was set on her shoulders. The weight that she might lose someone very important to her. But as the two helped rebuild their home and trained to become stronger she found the opposite of her fears occurring. She was becoming more and more close to the blonde. Without the constant goal of retrieving their friend or a war raging in their backyard the two found it easier to finally get to know each other the way teammates should. They learned things about each other they never knew.

Their strengths and weaknesses were exposed to each other and not just on the field but in every day life. The two seemed to become so inceanc with each other that it was scary. Not only that but Sakura couldn't find it in herself to look at Naruto as that annoying child that used to chase her around. Instead she saw a man who had endured such hardships and overcame them in a way that made her want to sit back and just admire him. She soon found it hard to not be around him, she had for the longest time thought something was wrong with her until Ino so bluntly told her_, 'You are in love forehead!' _

Now she was currently at her going away party staring across the room at the blonde hero of Konoha. "I just need some liquid courage is all." Sakura said looking away from the blonde man and turning back to her table, ordering another round of shots. Ino sighed looking at her friend with a mixture of annoyance and sadness, she had been the one to tell Sakura that she should confess to Naruto before she left. She had heard some rumors floating around and she would be damned if she let her best friend chicken out and come back after 2 years and find out that Naruto was taken. "You've been sucking down 'liquid courage' all night and have yet to even leave this table!" Ino yelled trying to get her friend to stand up as the pinkettte gulped down another shot. She knew Sakura could hold her liqueur pretty well but if she kept up like she was she would walk over to Naruto and the only thing that would be coming out of her mouth would be her lunch. Sakura was about to throw down another shot when Ino grabbed her wrist, making her spill the clear liquid onto the table. "Ino! You know how I feel about wasting liqueur! Especially if I paid for it!" Sakura whined staring with sad eyes at her drink as it dripped to the floor. Ino sighed at her friends behavior, Tusnade had truly done a good job at turning Sakura into her little 'mini me.'

"Listen Sakura I didn't want to tell you this but I don't think I can get you out of this chair any other way. I heard that Hinata has been moving in on Naruto, and after her big confession to him when Pein attacked it will be a lot easier for her to just ask him out." Ino said in a whisper, said lavender haired girl was sitting at the bar with Naruto and a few others at the moment. Sakura's eyes went wide, she knew Hinata had feelings for Naruto as well but she didn't think the girl was bold enough to make a move, hell Sakura was almost as bold as they come and she was afraid to make a move. Sakura's shoulders fell and she found herself looking down at the floor.

She knew it was stupid, she shouldn't be so nervous, there wasn't anyone closer to Naruto then she was and even if he didn't return her feelings he wouldn't act any different around her. She knew that once upon a time he had outright told her his feelings for her and she had just pushed him away. She was afraid of the effects that her own words would have on her coming out of Naruto's mouth. Sure she was going away for a while but that just made it worse. Sakura gripped her pink locks in her hand and set her elbow on the table. Ino looked at her friend with sympathy, she didn't want to stress her out more but she knew she had to light a fire under Sakura's ass to get her to do anything. Ino was about to give her friend some words of encouragement when Sakura let out a deep breath and suddenly stood up. "Your right Ino, I need to just bit the bullet and do this." She said taking a deep breath before turning toward the man of her thoughts and heading his way.

Ino smiled as she watched her friend walk over to the blonde with what looked like confidence, well until she stumbled a bit on the way there. Ino giggled at her friends expense as she watched Sakura get Naruto attention.

"I bet 50 she freezes and can't say it." A voice interrupted Ino's spying, she looked to the side to see Genma holding up a 50 bill with a smirk on his face. Ino glared at the older man not finding his joke very funny at the moment.

"I bet 60 _he_ freezes." Ino looked to her other side to see Kiba grinning from ear to ear with some cash in his hand as well. Ino turned her glare to the Inuzuka when another voice came into the conversation. "I bet 100 she gets laid for the first time in her life!" Tsunade yelled, a drunken smile on her face as she grinned at Ino, who smiled back at her Hokage.

"I bet 100 along with the Hokage." A deep voice echoed as Ino looked up to Sasuke with a broad smirk on his face. Ino grinned back at the Uchiha, now this was a bet she could get in on.

* * *

Sakura had managed to get Naruto out of the bar and away from everyone and they were currently walking down the deserted streets of Konoha. It was about 1am and all the day shops had long since shut down for the day. They walked in silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, even with Naruto stumbling around and her having to hold him up half the time. _'Hes really drunk, maybe its not such a good idea to tell him now...' _Sakura thought as they continued on down the street. Sakura knew that there wasn't going to be a chance after tonight for another two years, sure he was going to be seeing her off tomorrow but it would be harder to tell him then. She was so busy racking her brain, trying to decide if she should tell him tonight or not, that she didn't realize that they were already in front of her apartment door.

During the war Sakura had lost her parents and ever since the village had been rebuilt she had gotten her own apartment, it wasn't big or fancy but it suited her just fine. The pink haired girl stood awkwardly in front of her apartment door staring at the blond in front of her. "Neh Sakura, why are you making shadow clones all of a sudden?" Naruto slurred out but Sakura wasn't listening, she was off in her brain making her final decision. _'Its now or never!'_ she thought as she took a deep breath before looking the blond in the eye, "Naruto, I love you!" She let out so fast that her words blurred together. A dark blush dusted her face as she stared at Naruto waiting for a reply. Naruto just stared back not quite sure if he had heard her right or not. "What did you say?" Naruto trying to say without slurring but failed. Sakura let out another long breath before her face got even reder if that was even possible.

"I said, I love you Naruto. I've been in love with you for a long time..." She said looking down at the ground and whispering out the last part. For a while silence fell over the two, putting Sakura in a panic. She finally looked up to see what Naruto's reaction was but the only thing that met her when she looked up were his lips on her own.

Sakura's eyes widened not quite sure what was happening, she hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction from him, she though he would smile at her and tell her he felt the same way or tell her he didn't feel that way any more, so this shocked her. After her mind finally started to process the situation Sakura closed her eyes and kissed the man back. This wasn't exactly how she pictured her first kiss with Naruto to be, it was hard and a bit sloppy but also gentle and that soothed her mind. She felt the blond lift her up by her thighs and on instinct she warped her legs around his waist. She could hear Naruto fumbling with the door before he finally got it open, all the while his lips stayed on hers.

Once they were inside she had a strong feeling where this was going and in the back of her mind she was screaming that this was too fast, but she pushed it aside, this was Naruto after all, and she would be gone for two years. She kept telling herself that as he led her to her bedroom but in the back of her mind something was nagging at her.

* * *

The bright sun rays woke Sakura up the next morning as they hit her face. Her nose scrunched up as she tried to open her eyes only to be blinded by the sun. She rolled over so that she faced away from the window and tried opening her eyes once again, she looked at her clock with blurry eyes. It read 8:09 she still had 8 hours before she had to meet Kakashi at the gates. She groaned not wanting to get up and flung her arm across the bed only for it to meet the cool mattress. She laid there for a moment more before she realized she was in bed alone. "Naruto!?" She yelled out springing up in the bed and looking around the room in a slight panic, she slowly calmed down when she found Naruto on the floor, the sheets covering the lower half of his body, a shocked and horrified look plagued his eyes.

Sakura stared at the blond in confusion, "Naruto what's wrong?" She asked sincerely concerned for the man she had just given her virginity to. The blonde continued to stare at she from on the floor for a moment longer before four words left his mouth. "Sakura... I'm so sorry..." It was Sakura's turn to stare in shock at the blonde on the floor as he looked around for his boxers, trying to cover himself up. She had been hoping for four words to leave his mouth but those were not the ones she was hoping for.

Sakura sat up further the sheets falling off her form, revealing her naked body from the waist up but she didn't care, they had shared an intimate moment last night and he had already seen more of her than this. But when Naruto looked away from her with a blush and a guilty look in his eye, Sakura only became more confused. "Naruto?" Sakura questioned trying to get him to say anything she was starting to panic again and she didn't like this feeling, her heart was racing a mile a minute and only speeding up from there.

"Sakrua... I'm so sorry... I was really drunk or I would have never... I would have never taken advantage of you like that..." Naruto whispered out making Sakura's eyes go wide once again, her throat went dry and she was finding it a little hard to breath. "Taken advantage...?" She whispered she voice cracking from the shock she was feeling.

"Naruto do you... remember anything from last night?" she whispered not knowing if she wanted to hear his answer, even if she already knew what he was going to say. She didn't look at him she just stared at the sheets on her bed praying that he would remember and that this misunderstanding would be taken care of, but it seemed like fate was against her on this matter.

"I remember you saying you wanted to talk... And after that I can't remember anything..." Naruto said giving his best friend a guilty look, he felt so dirty. When he had woken up it had only taken a few seconds to decipher what had happened, he had been so shocked that he feel off the bed and only moments later had Sakura woken up. He felt sick, he had spent so much time running off "unworthy" men from Sakura, protecting her chastity and here he had taken it away from her on a drunken whim. He looked up at the one person he had always wanted to protect and never even in his wildest dreams hurt, her face was that of shock and he could see the tears gathering in her eyes. He got up and walked over to her and warped his arms around her to try and let her know that he was there for her even if he had caused this.

They sat there for a moment when Sakura whispered something. "No..." the word was almost inaudible so Naruto had to ask her what she had said, "No..." She said again this time a little louder letting Naruto hear it making him flinch, was she telling him she didn't want him around?

"No, no No!" she yelled tears rolling down her face, this made Naruto jump away from her thinking she was telling him to get away from her. He took what he thought was her hint and grabbed his cloths and left, but what he didn't know was that Sakura was only upset that he had forgotten her confession and that he thought their sleeping together was a mistake._ "No... Why doesn't he remember!?"_ She screamed in her mind.

* * *

It was about 2:30, Sakura was sitting at her kitchen table sipping freshly brewed coffee to try and kill her headache. Ino had come over at noon to help Sakura pack for her trip when she found her best friend sitting on her bed naked with dried tear trails on her cheeks. Sakura had spilled every detail of what happened last night, without spilling_ every_ detail. Ino looked at her friend with sympathy, it had been enough for Sakura to try and build up the courage to tell the blond how she felt and then she sleeps with him only to find out that not only does he not remember her confession but he thinks he took advantage of her. "Why didn't you just explain to him what happened?" Ino asked the most logical question that had been looming over her head since Sakura told her what had happened.

Sakura sighed knowing that that is what she should have done, but she was in shock and embarrassed and depressed that her first time she slept with a man and he cant even remember it. "Honestly I know that's what I should have done but I was hysterical and wasn't thinking straight when it happened..." She said a sad look falling over her face. Ino sighed before picking up the days unopened newspaper and whacking Sakura over the head with it.

"What the hell!?" Sakura yelled glaring at her friend, here she was devastated over the mornings events and her best friend hits her over the head?!

"If you know that's what you should have done then why don't you do it now?" Ino said in a matter of fact voice that made Sakura jump from realization. That was actually a good idea, she could still explain before she left and then maybe she could get her real answer from the blonde while hes sober. Sakura looked at her friend in shock, since when did Ino become so smart, but then she realized that Ino had always been smart with this sort of thing. She smiled up at her blonde friend, "You know what you are right! I will tell him. When we go to the gates to say good-bye to everyone I will pull him aside and tell him!" Sakura said with so much confidence that it surprised Ino, she had thought Sakura would whine and tell her she couldn't do it. _'Damn she should have just gotten laid in the first place!'_ Ino thought in her head giggling to her self which made Sakrua give her a strange look. Ino shook her off dismissing the idea that she was creepily laughing to herself.

"Good now lets get you packed and ready!" Ino yelled ready for her friend to finally have the confession she deserved and the answer she deserved even more.

* * *

Sakura stood at the gates of Konoha with Kakashi, who had only been 30 minutes late, a new record! All of their friends were there to see them off, two years was a long time and they were going to be missed and vice-verse. Sakura had said her good-byes to so many people she lost count and honestly she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying to her any way. She was waiting for Naruto to show up, he was the most important person she wanted to see right now. She was currently talking to Sasuke, trying to actually give him a good good-bye, they were much closer now than they were back in their genin days, so she felt she should give him a proper good-bye. But her attention was brought to the street behind Sasuke as blond hair came into her view, Sasuke looked back and took one look at who was coming before turning to Sakura and smirking. He had become very aware of Sakura's attraction to Naruto, actually everyone in the village had become aware of it except for Naruto himself.

Sakura smiled as Naruto got closer to them, she noticed someone running with Naruto, it was Hinata. _"I didn't even notice she wasn't here."_ Sakura thought offhandedly as she continued to smile at the blonde heading her way she waved to him telling him to hurry up. As Naruto and Hinata got closer Sakrua noticed that Sasuke's face contorted into that of anger and confusion. Sakura fallowed Sasukes line of vision to see what he was glaring at when she saw it. The two that were running their way, holding hands, and not just in a hurry up or we will be late kind of way this was a new relationship had formed kind of way.

Sakura felt her stomach drop as she watched the two approach her._"Listen Sakura I didn't want to tell you this but I don't think I can get you out of this chair any other way. I heard that Hinata has been moving in on Naruto, and after her big confession to him when Pein attacked it will be a lot easier for her to just ask him out."_ Ino's words rang in Sakura's head like a gun had been shot off right next to her ear.

Sakura felt everyone's eyes look her direction as Naruto came to stand in front of her. "Sorry we are late." Naruto said breathlessly as he awkwardly smiled at Sakura still not sure if she was mad at him from this morning. Sakura only stared at the two in front of her before letting out a breathy 'its ok.'

Naruto gave her a sad look seeing as she wasn't talking to him much, his face flooded over with guilt once more and Sakura just wanted to die right then and there. "Sakura, about this morning..." Naruto started to say before being cut off

"Its alright, really," Sakura said putting on a fake smile, "So how long have you two been going out?" she let the question that had been lingering in her mind fall out of her mouth, she didn't care if she was being blunt or rude. Her heart was beating at such a painful speed that she really didn't care, all she could really think about was how much it hurt to see them together and how much she just wanted to leave right there and then. Naruto gave her another guilty sad look that told her he was sorry about what happened but Sakura pretended not to see it. "About a week ago." Naruto said looking away from the girl that he had woken up with in his arms. He had already told Hinata about what had happened, he had felt like the biggest ass in the world and and told her she deserved better. But the girl had insisted that it was alright because it was a one time thing and he was drunk.

He as surprised she let it go so easily to be honest. "Well congratulations you two." Sakura said in mock happiness and Naruto could tell that she was not being sincere. He wanted to just engulf the pink haired girl in his arms and reassure her that everything was alright, but he felt like she didn't want him to. Sakura looked at the two trying to keep her composure, she noticed that Hinata was giving her a strange look, not a look that said 'you slept with my boyfriend you witch!' It was more like a look of shock, anger and jealously as she stared at her midsection with her buakugun activated.

"Well I think it is time we head out Kakashi." Sakura said before quickly wrapping her arms around the blonde in front of her. She gave him a tight squeeze and whispered in his ear, "Goodbye Naruto..." before letting go and walking toward her mission partner. Naruto stared at her with devastation in his eyes, her good-bye seemed so final, like she wasn't going to come back. She could see the sympathetic looks Ino was giving her and she gave her friend the smallest smile she could muster before heading out the gates, Kakashi close behind her. They could hear the echo of their friends good-byes fade into the air as they got further and further away from the village and once they were far enough away that he knew no one could hear them Kakashi turned toward his former student. "It's okay to let it out Sakura." The man said as he watched the girl next to him instantly break down. Kakashi had seen the whole interaction that had unfolded between his two students and had overheard the conversation Sakura and Ino had had the night before at the bar. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots and figure out what had happened.

He felt sorry for his student, the poor girl had always been searching for love, first with Sasuke and that had ended with him trying to kill her multiple times before finally coming home. and Now with Naruto who she had taken 8 years to realize her feelings and once she confesses she finds out he is with someone else. He wanted to help her, the poor girl had had it rough, her parents died leaving her no living relatives and now she had lost the closest thing she had to family.

Kakashi snapped out of his musings when he felt a third chakra signature spike. He tried to pinpoint where the chakra was coming from but there was nothing in the vicinity, that's when he realized the third signature was coming from right next to him. He looked down as his sobbing student with more sympathy that he thought he could ever muster, her wrapped his arm around the small woman to try and console her. _'If this is how you are now, I can't imagine how you will be when you find out...' _Kakashi thought looking down at the small woman under his arm.

He couldn't tell her now, he couldn't bring himself to tell her now, she was a medic she would find out soon enough, then he would let her decided if she wanted to continue with the mission or not. The mission wasn't particularly dangerous, and they had full rights to length it to as long as they needed.

_'Sakura it looks like this is just the beginning of you heartache...'_ he thought looking down at his student with sad eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I just randomly come up with this story one night and I was like huh how would this work out?**

**So this is what I came up with.**

**10 reviews till the next chapter!**

**P.s. I have the next chapter half wirting so it really will be 10 reviews this time!**

**Until next time**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	2. Time Passes and Life goes on

**Alrighty everyone I finished this chapter up since I got my 5 reviews!** **yayy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Now I know a few of you were wondering about what would happen to Sakura on her mission and you might be a bit dissapoionted that I'm not really starting where I left off. But rest assured there will be plenty of flash backs to answer all of your questions later. i just figured starting here would jump start the story a bit more and then going back with what happened during the mission as I go would make the plot a bit more suspenseful.**

**So Here it is the next chapter of "Of a Mothers Love and Sacrifice!"**

**Time passes and life goes on**

* * *

Sakura walked down the fairly familiar dirt road that lead to Konoha. It had been seven years since she and Kakashi had left for their mission, and Sakura had changed a lot over the years. Her pastel pink hair was long and reached her waist that she kept in a lose, low pony tail, her eyes had become more angular along with her face, on her forehead was a purple diamond that she wore proudly as one of her many feats she had achieved . She wore a red dress with white trim that cut low in the front and ended at her ankles with two slits going up to the top of her mid thigh. Lastly she wore tall black stockings that went over her knees and a pair of black ninja boots that had a small heel on them. She hadn't grown in height at all but she had developed curves that she knew Ino would freak out over, her chest and hips had grown to a very generous size but she knew it was due to the third party of their group.

Said member of the group was currently at her limit with traveling, "Mommy why do we have to walk so far? I'm tired." A small child whined, the poor thing was exhausted from walking for so long. Sakura looked down at her beautiful daughter, she had just turned six a month before they had headed back. Although the young girl was the spitting image of Sakura when she was a child there were a few things that had her father written off over them. The girl was about average height for her age, she wore a red sundress with a white t-shirt underneath and red sandals to match. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color like her mothers, but the shape of her eyes was much rounder and bigger than that of her mothers. Lastly she had bright strawberry blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Sakura loved her daughter unconditionally, when she had first found out that she was pregnant she went into a state of depression because she knew there was only one person who could be the father, and he was hundreds of miles away and with another woman.

She had thought about going back to Konoha to raise her child there but she knew she would just be reminded of the father of her child that she couldn't have. So she decided to continue with the mission, which surprisingly Kakashi had no issues with. The two had informed Tsunade on what was happening and the woman gave them an extension to the mission that would last as long as they wanted.

"Maybe if you ask nicely Kakashi will let you ride on his shoulders Akemi." Sakura said with a smirk in the silver haired mans direction. Kakashi sighed as the cute little blond came running up to him, Sakura knew that Kakashi just couldn't say no to the girl. He had really taken on an almost fathering role for Akemi and she was grateful to him for it, she had never asked him to take on the role but he just kind of fell into it.

Sakura giggled as Kakashi hoisted Akemi up onto his shoulders, they were getting close to the village and Sakura's nerves were starting to set in. Kakashi came up to walk next to the pinkette sensing her dismay, "I could have brought the information on the jutsu back myself and come back to you two, you didn't have to come back and put yourself through this." Kakashi said giving the girl a sympathetic look, Akemi was currently pretending to be bird and wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Originally Sakura had planned on not coming back to Konoha at all, but as their development on the jutsu progressed, more and more Ninja started to come after them for its power. Sakura knew that was no life for her daughter, she didn't want to constantly have Akemi in danger because of what she had created, and she knew that her daughter would be safe behind the walls of Konoha.

Not only that but between the two of them Sakura and Kakashi couldn't make enough money doing odd jobs here and there to support Akemi any longer. Sure the Hokage sent them money but they had maxed out their budget and needed the kind of money that being on active duty would bring them. They had already tapped into the money they would have received at the end of their mission and it was almost gone as it was. "You know I couldn't have done that. I can't keep putting Akemi in danger and I need to have a steady income for her to give her the things she deserves. Plus I cant ask you to help us out forever." Sakura said giving her old sensi a guilty look, she felt bad that Kakashi had been taking care of them both, when Sakura was at the end of her pregnancy Kakashi was such a big help and he even helped deliver the bundle of joy. Not only that but he took his role as a father figure very seriously and Sakura couldn't be more grateful.

Kakashi smiled down at his old student, "you know I would do it whether you asked me to or not." The silver haired man said making the pinkette smile, she was eternally grateful to the man next to her and she didn't know how she was ever going to repay him. Sakura looked up at the one thing that was bringing her back to the village that she truly didn't want to come back to, she was smiling away laughing as she sat on the silver haired mans shoulders.

_'Yep, she has definitely got her fathers smile.'_ She thought to herself before shaking her head, she had told herself that she wasn't going to think about noticed that she was spacing off and knew what she was most likely thinking about, "Are you going to tell him about Akemi?" Kakashi asked looking Sakura in the eye knowing she had been avoiding this topic for as long as possible.

Sakura's face fell as she looked down at the ground breaking their eye contact, "I don't know... While I want him to be apart of Akemi's life, if only just for her... I can't interrupt whatever life he has made for himself while I was gone." Sakura said voicing the thoughts she had been having since the three had decided to go back to Konoha. She wanted more than anything for the man to be apart of Akemi's life but she knew that a lot could happen in six years, he could be married or have children of his own, and she had never written to him to tell him about Akemi so she had no right to drop this bomb on him six years later.

Sakura's musing were interrupted by the high pitched voice of her daughter, "Look mommy! That's the biggest town I've ever seen!" Akemi squealed with joy, pointing at the large gates of Konoha that could be seen in the distance. Sakura's smiled at her daughters joy, the mission they were on kept them in a pretty rural area so the biggest town Akemi had ever seen was the small village with a population of 200 that was a few miles from the place where they stayed. Kakashi put Akemi down seeing as she was starting to get ency with anticipation. The young girl started to run toward the gates that were ahead.

"Akemi don't run too far ahead!" Sakura yelled in an authoritative voice that made Akemi nod in understanding. Kakashi smiled at his now grown student, the young girl had really grown up over the years.

After falling into a state of depression for about a month after finding out she was pregnant the girl pulled herself out of her slump and decided she would do everything in her power to give her soon to be son/daughter a good and happy life. And she truly had, the woman had managed to raise the girl in such a wonderful way so far, Akemi always listened to what Sakura or Kakashi said and was extremely well behaved. All the while Sakura helped, if not headed the research and development of the new jutsu they were sent out to make, as well as train and keep up her abilities.

Granted she wasn't perfect, Sakura barley got any sleep during those 7 years and she never had to leave Akemi for more than a few hours to make some extra cash. Kakashi knew that this change into active duty would really start to take a toll on her and he hopped that she could handle it. Kurinai seemed to handle the single motherhood quite well but she was also older than Sakura and had Asuma to help her with all the preparation before he died. Kakashi sighed as the three walked threw the gates of Konoha for the first time in 7 years and for Akemi the first time in her life.

"Akemi stay by me, Konoha is a lot bigger than what you are used to and I don't want you to get lost." Sakura said in a mothering voice as she extended her hand for her daughter to take. The three headed toward the Hokage tower knowing Tusnade wanted to see them first and foremost. Sakura was secretly hoped that no one she knew would see them, she wasn't quite ready to explain and she didn't know how to explain to most.

But those hopes were squashed when a very loud blond spotted them as she was walking down the street. "Sakura?" The blondes voice echoed in the streets before her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend, "Sakura!" The blonde screamed as she came running toward the three making Akemi hide behind her mothers legs in fear of the loud woman. "Oh my gosh Sakura you didn't tell me you were coming back!" Ino yelled as she threw her arms around her best friend, squeezing the woman half to death. Sakura smiled, while she didn't want to really see anyone Ino did not pertain to the category of "anyone." She was one of the few people she had kept in touch with since she left, to be honest she only kept in touch with three people.

"I sent you a letter the day we left, but I guess we are quicker than the mail." Sakura said with a smile as she hugged Ino back with her one free arm.

Once Ino was finished crushing Sakura in her death hug she released her and started to look around, giving Sakura the chance to see how much Ino had changed over the years. She had gotten a bit taller, her face like Sakura's was more angular now and her body a bit more curvaceous but not quite as much as Sakura's but Ino also hadn't gotten pregnant or birthing hips along with swollen breasts and to be honest Sakura almost wanted to trade her.

"Where is Akemi?" Ino asked dying to see the young mini Sakura. Sakura giggled realizing that Akemi had hiden behind her legs, she stepped aside so that Ino could get a look at her. Of the three people that Sakura had kept in touch with all three knew about Akemi, she had told them not to tell anyone else because she originally thought she wasn't coming back but she was glade now that there were three less people she had to try and explain Akemi to.

"Akemi, sweetie, this is a very good friend of mine from when I lived in this village, her name is Ino." Sakura said squatting down to her daughters height.

The young child still clung to Sakura a bit nervous so Ino bent down as well and smiled at the child. Akemi was pretty shy around strangers seeing as she had only seen the same handful of people her whole life. "Hi Akemi, your mom has told me so much about you! I've been so excited to finally get to meet you." Ino said giving the young girl a warm smile that made Akemi pull her head away from her mothers arm to look back at the girl. Ino continued to smile which after a few minutes Akemi returned smiling at the older woman as well, it was a shy and reserved smile but a smile none the less.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, she was worried about Akemi's shyness, thinking that she might have trouble meeting people and making friends but this eased her thoughts a bit. Sakura stood up, fallowed by Ino who smiled at Kakashi.

"Welcome back you old perv!" Ino exclaimed, not even bothering to hide the smile she got from seeing Kakashi's face drop from her comment.

"Old?" He said looking at Sakura to get her view on the matter, but Sakrua just turned away not wanting to even be near opening that can of worms.

Sakrua giggled as Kakashi's shoulders hunched, from not hearing a denying claim from his pink haired companion.

"Kakashi is old! Hes really old! Almost as old as mommy!" Akemi exclaimed turning Sakura's giggling and happy fasude into a demeanor of horror.

_'Old...? I'm not even 25 yet...'_ Sakura thought to herself not feeling the love that Akemi was trying to exuberate with her smile, Sakura gave a half hazard smile down to her daughter knowing she didn't quite understand the concept of age yet.

"So Sakura your older than me now." Kakashi said in a joking tone as he leaned closer to his old student. Sakura could feel a vien popping in her forehead as she heard Ino start to laugh uncontrollably.

Sakura's fists tighten into balls as he knuckles went white, while it was okay for her 6 year old daughter to call her old, it was certainly not okay for her older sensei or best friend to do so.

"While I am a mother now that does not change the fact that I can and will knock both of you to Suna with one punch!" Sakura exclaimed, making both Ino and Kakashi back off but Sakura could still hear the muffled giggling of her best friend.

Sakura sighed she knew that her friend was probably not going to let this go any time soon, but honesty she was too tired to care at the moment. They had been traveling since dawn and Sakura had barley gotten any sleep the night before. She was ready to meet with the Hokage and go home to sleep, even though she knew she would be up well past the desired time she wanted to go to sleep.

"Well I told Chouji I would with him and Shikamaru after I got off work, so I will see you guys later." Ino said weaving to the three as she headed off down the street, Sakura smiled at her friend and waved good bye, she knew she would probably see her again within the next few days she she wasn't too worried about their short encounter.

"Alright Akemi lets go." Sakura said taking her daughters hand in her own to make sure she wouldn't run off, while Akemi was a well behaved child and always listened she had a tendency to wonder off without really meaning to. Sakura was a little worried about that and being in Konoha, she could easily lose Akemi in minutes and not find her for hours with how large the village was.

"Where are we going mommy?" Akemi asked in an innocent voice, looking up at her mother. Sakura could tell that Akemi was tired but she had to go to meet with Tsunade before they could settle down for the day.

"We are going to meet the Hokage, she is the leader of the village." Sakura said trying to explain to her young daughter but Akemi didn't seem to quite understand still. Sakura smiled down at her daughter, she figured that Akemi might not understand very well about things that involved the ins and outs of a shinobi village but she would soon learn. Sakura had planed to enroll Akemi into the Academy, she wanted her daughter to know how to protect herself and if Akemi decided she didn't want to become a shinobi then she wouldn't have to continue on with the rankings.

Sakura looked ahead of her and noticed that they were already at the Hokages tower. She smiled as they all entered the building, she was happy she was going to get to see her teacher and mother figure again, it had been so long. As they approached the top of the stairs that lead to the Hokages office Sakura noticed a very familar chakra signature inside the office with the Hokage.

_'Perfect timing, as always.'_ Sakura thought smiling at the door as Kakashi knocked twice on the wooden barrier.

A loud "Come in," is what met their ears before they opened the door. Sakura smiled at the people who stood in the room, Tsunade who looked no different from the last time Sakura had seen her was sitting in her chair like always. In front of her desk was a very mature looking Uchiha, his hair was a bit longer than the last time she had seen him, his frame was more lean and he was taller, his face had also become more angular leaving behind the look of a young teen and bringing forth a handsome man.

"Welcome home you two." Tsunade said with a warm smile on her face, this was a breath of fresh air for Sakura, she had missed the blonde woman so much since she had left and even more when she had found out she was pregnant. The two shared a silent reuniun knowing that there was so much for them to catch up on but they would have plenty of time to do so later.

Sakura turned toward the Uchiha next and smiled at the man, happy to see him after so many years, Sasuke gave her his own smirk in return before looking down at Akemi, who was hidding behind her mothers legs. To Sakura's surprise Sasuke bent down so that he was at Akemi's height and gave her the softest smile that she had never seen grace his face.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke." The raven haired man said in a gentle voice, making Sakura smile, Sasuke was the last person that knew about Akemi and the last person she had kept in contact with throughout the years.

He had really been a rock for her when Kakashi's support was not enough to clam her always worrying mind. He always helped her see reason behind everything and helped her see the light at the end of her ever present dark tunnel. He was also the one that had told her he would help in every way, shape and form to take care of Akemi and make sure they were both taken care of when they came back to the village. She had really grown closer to her dark haired teammate while she was away.

Sakura was about to try and coex Akemi to come out from behind her legs to say hello to Sasuke and Tsunade but to her surprise Akemi slowly stepped out from behind her legs.

"My name is Akemi." the young child whispered out as she looked down at the ground. Sakura was surprised that Akemi had said anything on her own since she was so shy.

"Its very nice to meet you Akemi, your mom has told me a lot about you." Sasuke said still smiling at the child. "She also told me that you love..." He paused before taking out a scroll from his back pocket, after a few hand signs a small puff of smoke surrounded the scroll. Once the smoke cleared a small tan stuffed bear replaced the scroll in Sasukes hand. "Stuffed animals." Sasuke finished his sentence presenting the small bear to the young child.

Akemi let out a surprised gasp before taking the bear in her hands and squeezing it tight. Sakura's jaw was left ajar from her surprise, Sakura had never pegged Sasuke as one to be good with kids let alone be sweet enough to buy her daughter a present. Sakura barley remembered telling Sasuke about Akemi's obsession with stuffed animals once and she knew her daughter was heart broken when they had to leave most of her collection behind.

"Akemi what do you say." Sakura said in a reprehending voice once she regained her composure.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" Akemi squealed making Sasuke smirk.

"I havn't heard that name in a long time." Sasuke said, directing his attention toward Sakura. Sakura sighed in her letters she had never addressed Sasuke as such and hadn't for a while before she left as well, she knew that calling him with such a sufix would remind her of her genin days.

"You really didn't have to get her anything I'm sure she would have warmed up to you at some point." Sakura said stepping up to her old friend, giving him a warm smile.

"True but I thought this might be a bit easier." Sasuke said watching Akemi coddle the stuffed bear like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Well now that the Uchiha has buttered up Akemi, lets get you both situated, I'm sure your all tired from your traveling." Tsunade said giving the young child a warm smile which Akemi returned a bit more readily.

"I know Kakashi still has his apartment, but I had told Ino to sell mine off for some money a while ago. Kakashi's apartment is a bit too small so I was hopping Akemi and I could stay in the hospital until I can afford to get an apartment." Sakura said, explaining her plan. She knew from the moment they decided to come back to Konoha that she wouldn't be able to afford an apartment and wouldn't be able to afford one until after a few missions and even then that didn't include all the living expenses she would have for Akemi and herself.

Tsunade looking at Sakura and then looked over at Sasuke with a smile. "Actually Sasuke had come here today to offer for you and Akemi to live with him in the Uchiha district until you get your feet on the ground." Tsunade said with a smile on her face, she knew just how much work it would be for Sakura once she got back so she was more than thrilled when Sasuke came to her to offer his house to her former student.

Sakura stared at Sasuke speechless, this couldn't be the same Sasuke she had left 7 years ago, he was so warm and caring. While he had been caring before he had never been good with expressing it.

"Sasuke are you sure?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to impose on him, after all she knew Akemi could be a hand full she was only six after all.

Sasuke gave her a small smile, one that she was more used to, "You two can stay with me as long as you need." He said making sure she knew that he wanted them to stay with him.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said in almost a whisper truly touched by his kindness.

When Akemi noticed her mothers actions she quickly followed to do the same. "Thank you Sasuke-kun!" her voice was bright and cheery knowing she got to stay in the "nice mans house who got her a present."

"Why don't you all head out, I'm sure your all tired. We can talk tomorrow." Tsunade said with a smile, she knew the travel back was a long one and it would most likely be all the more tiring with a six year old child traveling with them.

"Thank you Shishu(?)" Sakura said giving her Hokage and teacher a bow before turning toward her daughter and two boys. They all started heading out of the office once they said their good-byes to their Hokage.

Once they all were outside of the Hokage tower Kakashi bid the three a farewell, telling Sakura he would see her tomorrow.

"Mommy where Kakashi going?" Akemi asked, a little confused about what was happening.

"Kakashi is going to his house." Sakura tried to explain knowing this would be a big change for the young child, Kakashi had always been around.

"He's not coming with us?" Akemi said her voice sad and confused.

"No sweetie," Sakura stopped walking so that she could bend down to Akemi's height, "But I'm sure you will like living with Sasuke just as much as Kakashi." She said giving her child a warm smile trying to cheer her up.

"Okay." Akemi sniffed still sad that Kakashi wouldn't be around anymore. The three continued to walk toward the Uchiha manor, the sun was starting to set and Sakura noticed how Akemi was starting to drag her feet.

Sakura stopped once again, bending down with her back to Akemi. "Piggy ride?" Sakura asked looking back at her daughter. Akemi sleepily nodded her head before climbing onto her mothers back. Using her new bear as a pillow against her mothers shoulder Akemi was asleep before Sakura could even take her first step.

"Piggy ride?" Sasuke asked in a taunting voice. Sakura looked over to see the man smirking at her.

"When she was three thats all she would ever say, I swear she didn't walk for a whole year." Sakura said with a sigh, the girl literally asked for a piggy back ride anytime Sakura or Kakashi was around.

Sasuke chuckled a little at hearing her explanation, "I always pictured you being a good mom." Sasuke said softly, but it still made Sakura smile. Kakashi told her that she was a good mother but it always felt good when anyone said it, it reassured her that she was doing something right.

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while until a familiar voice rang in Sakura's ears.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**So what did you think?! good bad? let me know I love reading your reviews it puts fire in my writing furnace.**

**So please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Hopefully 5 reviews till the next chapter**

**Until next time MidnightShadow0110 **


End file.
